kirattodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Ichigo Hoshimiya
is one of the main protagonists in the Aikatsu on Parade! series and was the main protagonist of the first and second season of the Aikatsu! series. She is a student of Starlight School. Ichigo is a cute-type idol whose preferred brand is Angely Sugar. Bio Appearance Ichigo has long, wavy blonde hair that reaches her waist. She's almost always seen wearing her trademark red headband with a large, red bow. Her eyes are strawberry red. While exercising, her hair is tied up in pigtails. Personality Ichigo is a cheerful girl who's always willing to help out friends and strangers alike. A stubborn airhead, but definitely shares certain characteristics with her mother, Ringo. Her Achilles' heel is that she can push herself too much, which can make her lose sight of her original goal at times. She's very straightforward, and sometimes has difficulty understanding certain situations, but her determination and hard work allow her to overcome any and all obstacles that hinder her. One of Ichigo's most defining personality quirks is her love for food. This is a running gag throughout the series, since there isn't a single dish she dislikes, and she has a humongous appetite, which is a trait she inherited from her father. Background Ichigo's best friend, Aoi Kiriya invites Ichigo to watch an idol concert for the first time. Upon being amazed by the performance of legendary idol Mizuki Kanzaki, Ichigo listens to Aoi and together, submit an application for the idol academy, Starlight School. Relationships * Aoi Kiriya ::Aoi has been Ichigo's best friend since 5th grade when they met during a festival after Aoi watched Ichigo dancing incorrectly to a song. However, when she saw how much fun Ichigo was having, she soon joined in. Despite the fact that Ichigo relies heavily on her best friend, she always lends a shoulder for Aoi in times of emotional support. Both Ichigo and Aoi, along with Ran have a very close bond as they are in the unit Soleil together. *'Ran Shibuki' ::Ran is Ichigo's other closest friend, as well as the third and last group mate of Soleil. Even seeing how cold and cool Ran seemed, Ichigo was very persistent in hopes of getting to know the model better. Eventually, Ran's ice-queen persona began to melt and slowly, over time, began to warm up to and befriend Ichigo. Ran is very tsundere-like with Ichigo and is often the one to called her out on her silly ideas or thoughts. *'Mizuki Kanzaki' ::Mizuki is the one Ichigo admires, and Mizuki herself finds Ichigo very interesting. She sees the potential in Ichigo and because of this, they are rivals but in a friendly manner. *'Raichi Hoshimiya' ::Raichi is Ichigo's little brother. He adores the world of idols and has a huge crush on Aoi, but sometimes admits not to have very much confidence in Ichigo as an idol. As the series goes on, he starts to develop more confidence in Ichigo not just as an idol, but as an older sister too. *'Ringo Hoshimiya' ::Ringo is Ichigo's mother. The mother and daughter have a very close bond together, with Ichigo often relying on her mother for life advice. It is later revealed that she was once part of the legendary idol unit, Masquerade, in which Ichigo and all her friends admire. Her aura is composed of primrose flowers, similar to Ichigo's. *'Taichi Hoshimiya' ::Taichi is Ichigo's father, who is often traveling due to business. He often gives seemingly wild tales about what goes on during his travels. But because he never lies, his stories, however unbelievable they seem, are apparently true. It is said that Ichigo's love of food came from him. *'Asuka Amahane' ::Asuka is the top designer of Angely Sugar, Ichigo's preferred brand, and is a very close friend of both Ichigo and her mother. Ichigo helps out Asuka with many Angely Sugar-related promotions and offers inspiration for her designs. *'Seira Otoshiro' ::Seira is Ichigo's new rival and partner that debuted in Season Two. They continued a friendly rivalry but also built a new friendship. Together, they become a duo unit named 2wingS and won Twinkle Star Cup. *'Akari Ōzora' ::Akari is one of Ichigo's biggest fans. Ichigo saw a light in Akari in her audition performance and continues to believe in her. She admits that she often learns something from Akari despite being her mentor, but continues to guide her in her path to idol-dom just as Mizuki did for her. *'Naoto Suzukawa' ::Ichigo and Naoto are shown to have a steady friendship throughout the series. He would often offer her advice and would commonly help her with her ideas no matter how ridiculous they were. Etymology means star. This is probably a reference to her dream to become an Idol. means shrine. As a result, her teacher Johnny Bepp calls her "Star-miya". means strawberry; it has been noted many times in the anime. This name comes from her mother's name, Ringo, which means apple and is also related to the fact Raichi (Lychee) is also a fruit related name. Quotes Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Pisces. *She is 157cm tall. *Her favorite foods are nori bento (seaweed bento) and strawberry parfaits. *She has no food that she doesn't like. *Her speciality is preparing and cooking food. *Ichigo, along with Mizuki, Yurika, and Akari, have shown themselves to be the most consistently popular main characters, having made it into all election-determined incarnations of since their debut. *She is the third idol to have a major change in her aura, preceded by Aoi and Ran. *Ichigo's lucky charm is a rice scoop. *She is capable of telling time with her stomach. **She has been shown to be a bad liar. *Whenever Ichigo has something she can't say, she stuffs her face to keep quiet. *Makina, Swing Rock's top designer, revealed that Ichigo was famous in the rock industry, where she's considered to be an "idol with a spine." *In Season 3, Ichigo replaces Mizuki's position as the top idol of Japan. *She is one of the three main characters who doesn't share her singing voice with other characters next to Mizuki, as well as Yume Nijino from Aikatsu Stars!. *She is the second idol to change her Premium Rare pose after going through the fitting room. **This makes her the third person overall to change one of her ending poses. *She shares her voice actress with Tsubasa Kisaragi from the Aikatsu Stars! series and Coco from the Aikatsu Friends! series. Gallery Main Article: Ichigo Hoshimiya/Image gallery